Split the Ice Apart
by Merigan
Summary: Une chute sur la glace, une course puérile et une rencontre inattendue, avec soupçons de EreRi. (UA, pas un truc à prendre au sérieux)


**Bon, déjà je précise que l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi mais de Précieuse (faut aller lire ce qu'elle fait, c'est cool *.*), qui m'a sorti le scénario en.. Aller, une minute trente. Puis on a bien rigolé en l'imaginant après, du coup, j'ai écrit ça. C'est pas vraiment sérieux, ça a pas forcément de sens, mais bon, c'est toujours quelque chose quoi. Puis, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai réussi à écrire plus de trois mille mots sans écrire une seule fois le nom de L... C'est frustrant. Bref. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

" J'espère que tu sais encore tenir sur des patins, Jäger. "

" Tu peux parler Kirschtein, avec tes sabots, ça doit pas être facile. "

Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur un des bancs entourant la patinoire et se débarrassaient de leurs chaussures. Eren était occupé à lacer un premier patin, penché en avant, et ne put retenir un "hmph" étouffé quand un coude vint se loger vicieusement entre ses côtes. Déloyal, Jean. C'était tellement déloyal. Mais il ne releva pas, et entreprit de chausser la deuxième bottine. Il aurait bien trop d'occasions de se venger plus tard.

Le mois de janvier commençait à peine, les cours avaient repris la semaine précédente. Les températures atteignaient leurs minimales annuelles mais un Soleil tiède et clair couvait la ville depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Il neigeait régulièrement, cependant. Eren aimait bien cette période de l'année. La fièvre des fêtes était retombée, beaucoup - lui compris - baignaient encore dans l'illusion des bonnes résolutions que tous s'étaient défiés de tenir. Se prendre la tête avec Kirschtein moins souvent était sur sa liste. Il n'y resterait pas longtemps.

Ledit Kirschtein et lui étaient dans la même classe - comme ils semblaient condamnés à l'être et ce depuis l'école primaire - et avaient fini les cours tôt. Ils s'étaient rendus à la patinoire qui brillait fièrement, sur une des plus grandes places de la ville, à quelques minutes de marche du lycée. Elle avait ouvert en début de semaine, mais Jean, Eren et leur petit groupe avaient l'habitude, en hiver, d'aller y passer des après-midis entiers, depuis plusieurs années. Sasha, Annie, Marco et Armin les rejoindraient un peu plus tard.

Eren acheva de nouer les derniers lacets et se releva, titubant légèrement. Jean le suivit rapidement et ils ouvrirent la rambarde avant de se laisser glisser sur l'eau gelée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, quelques adultes, des parents et leurs enfants, plusieurs collégiens ; il était encore tôt. Le jeune homme s'élança doucement vers l'avant alors que son ami le dépassait, prenant déjà de la vitesse. Il lui tourna le dos et fusa sur la glace, un air satisfait collé au visage, et Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Quel abruti.

Il avança tranquillement pendant plusieurs minutes, les mains dans le dos, s'habituant à la sensation des lames glissant sous ses pieds ; Jean le doublait comme une fusée, régulièrement. Il dépassait un groupe d'enfants hésitants qui avaient encore peur de lâcher les barrières quand une atroce sensation de froid s'abattit sur sa nuque. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, sans pour autant cesser de glisser à reculons. Jean l'avait rattrapé d'un tour de piste et le suivait, un détestable sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il avait des gants, cet idiot, des gants couverts de neige qui criaient sa culpabilité. Il se retenait probablement de rire, à voir Eren frissonner comme il le faisait, ses coudes se tordant selon des angles improbables alors qu'il essayait de chasser la glace qui descendait lentement sous ses vêtements, le long de son dos. Ce dernier laissa finalement retomber ses bras quand il vit Jean le doubler de nouveau et se retourna pour s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Eren avait toujours été à l'aise sur la glace, il aimait la sensation de glisse qu'elle procurait. Il s'y déplaçait avec légèreté et n'avait pas peur de la vitesse. C'est pourquoi il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rattraper l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami, et dont la tête dépassait parmi les autres patineurs. Jean était certes rapide, lui aussi, mais il était plus lourd et moins dynamique qu'Eren. La châtain maintint sa vitesse, à quelques mètres derrière lui, et plia les genoux pour finir presque qu'accroupi sur ses patins. Ses mains en coupe traînèrent au sol et se remplirent de la neige superficielle qui recouvrait la patinoire. Le froid picotait ses doigts nus mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Voir la tête de cheval de Kirschtein couverte de glace était une satisfaction amplement suffisante.

Il se redressa finalement et poussa sur ses genoux, deux, trois fois, jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière lui, mais à l'instant où il levait les bras et s'apprêtait à laisser tomber la neige sur les cheveux hérissés de Jean, un corps heurta brutalement le sien et Eren, projeté sur le côté, l'emporta dans sa chute, vers l'intérieur de la piste.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et réaliser qu'il était désormais affalé de tout son long sur la glace. Il tenta de se relever mais une masse le clouait au sol. Une _personne_ le clouait au sol. Une personne qui s'était instinctivement accrochée à ses épaules quand ils étaient tombés, mais qui l'avait finalement lâché pour croiser les bras avec mécontentement, et se tenait maintenant à demi assise sur son ventre.

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement. Il observa silencieusement le visage qui le surplombait. C'était celui d'un homme, visiblement plus âgé que lui ; mais la légère rondeur de ses traits et sa peau lisse et claire lui donnaient un air étonnement juvénile. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait deux ou douze ans de plus que lui. C'était troublant, et Eren se surprit à le scruter pendant un temps anormalement long, qui dépassait le simple stade de l'étonnement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre compte de l'air ébahi sur son propre visage, ni de Jean qui riait à s'en fendre les côtes, observant la scène adossé aux barrières de la patinoire.

Il mit un moment avant de s'apercevoir que l'homme le fusillait du regard. Deux billes azurées le toisaient, brillantes d'un mélange incompréhensible d'agacement et d'indifférence, surmontées de deux fins sourcils, si froncés qu'Eren se dit qu'il devait en avoir mal. Des mèches sombres lui tombaient sur les yeux, humides, et quelques gouttes gelées s'en échappaient pour rouler sur ses joues. Il s'aperçut alors que la poignée de neige destinée à finir dans les cheveux de Jean avait finit sa course dans les cheveux de l'inconnu, parsemant de flocons ses mèches ébènes. _Bien sûr._ _Évidemment, comment voulais-tu que ça se passe autrement Eren ?_ Autant avoir la poisse jusqu'au bout.

" Tu comptes me dévisager avec cette tête d'idiot longtemps, gamin ? "

Eren sursauta au son de sa voix, incroyablement grave, et réalisa qu'il fixait l'inconnu avec une impertinence qu'il ne se connaissait pas, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses grands yeux émeraude brillants de... De quoi, d'ailleurs ? D'embarras, peut être. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

Il secoua légèrement la tête alors que le brun se relevait tant bien que mal, chancelant légèrement sur ses patins. Il l'observa épousseter avec exaspération son jean sombre et son manteau noir, typé militaire, où s'alignaient deux rangées de boutons argentés. Le son de lames fendant la glace parvint aux oreilles de l'adolescent. Une femme vint rejoindre l'inconnu et se planta à côté de lui, des lunettes sur le nez et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

" Vous allez bien, les garçons ? Tu l'as pas trop terrorisé j'espère, il n'a pas fait exprès de te foncer dessus tu sais. "

Eren se redressa alors que Jean rejoignait le petit groupe à son tour, les larmes aux yeux, des éclats de rire incontrôlés s'échappant toujours de sa gorge. Le châtain se demandait encore comment il pouvait bien terroriser quelqu'un – en particulier quelqu'un comme l'homme qu'il venait de percutait - quand il se rendit compte que la femme ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à son ami. Pour tout réponse, il lâcha un "Tss" agacé.

" Eh, c'est pas moi qui lui ai foncé dessus, " se défendit Eren, comprenant finalement que c'était lui qu'on accusait implicitement. Les deux adultes se tournèrent simultanément vers lui. La brune ne s'était pas départie de son sourire, mais l'homme, lui, semblait de plus en plus irrité. La neige commençait à fondre sur son crâne et trempait ses cheveux. Eren réalisa alors qu'il était étrangement petit. Il dépassait à peine son épaule – et Eren n'était déjà pas très grand lui-même. Se surprenant à l'observer de nouveau, il détourna le regard. Jean, qui avait cessé de rire mais dont la voix trahissait l'amusement grandissant, vint se poster à ses côtés. " Si Jäger, c'est bien toi qui lui a foncé dessus. "

" Ouais, et ce serait jamais arrivé si t'avais pas commencé à me chercher, la tête de cheval, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas moi qui l'ai poussé de toutes façons. "

La femme aux lunettes s'interposa entre les deux garçons, les mains levées. " Calmez-vous, c'est pas bien grave. C'est juste qu'une _certaine_ personne... " Elle désigna son ami d'un regard appuyé. " ... n'est pas encore très à l'aise sur des patins. On peut juste dire qu'aucun de vous n'a fait exprès, d'accord ? "

" Oi, Hanji, déjà que c'est toi qui m'a traîné ici, tu vas pas dire que c'est de ma faute en plus ? " Le brun s'était avancé vers eux et dévisageait son amie – ou sa collègue, ou sa sœur, ou sa femme ? Ou peu importe – avec un regard mauvais. Les quatre patineurs se tenaient au centre de la piste, en cercle, et se toisaient. De l'extérieur, la scène devait sembler plutôt comique.

" Bon... " commença Jean, et Eren sut, à son ton chargé de défi, que ça tournait mal, " Puisque que visiblement tout le monde est innocent, on a plus qu'à faire la course. Trois tours de piste, on s'arrête dès qu'une équipe, complète, a terminé. Si vous gagnez, alors c'est la faute de la tête brûlée. Si on gagne, c'est la faute du Hobbit. "

Eren écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du surnom. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être le genre de personne qu'il était bon de chercher, il était probablement capable de lui planter les lames de ses patins dans le ventre. Mais il sembla ignorer royalement que Jean venait de le traiter ouvertement de nain. De toute façon, toute cette conversation était incroyablement puérile, à tous points de vue. " Ok, " se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa voix traînante.

Dans quel genre de situation impensable Eren s'était-il retrouvé ? Il avait heurté, ou s'était fait heurté par un homme qui, visiblement, n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de chausser des patins dans sa vie, et se retrouvait à faire la course contre lui et son amie – des adultes responsables -, aux côtés de la tête de cheval, pour déterminer qui était effectivement responsable de leur chute ? C'était ridicule. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Et puis, s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'un individu comme celui-là, petit, renfrogné, qui jugeait le monde avec indifférence et qui l'appelait _gamin_ , accepte de se prêter à un jeu à ce point enfantin, et dans quel but, en plus ? Question de fierté ? Ça aurait été Jean, il aurait opté pour la fierté sans hésiter. Mais là, c'était carrément incompréhensible. D'un autre côté, la logique n'avait jamais été du côté d'Eren. Et puis, il n'avait rien à perdre.

La dénommée Hanji voulut rétorquer mais déjà les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers un des coins de la piste. Elle les suivit, résignée. Eren s'adossa à la barrière, les mains sur la rambarde, près à se propulser en avant. A sa droite, Jean fit de même, souriant de toutes ses dents. A sa gauche, le brun et son amie suivirent le mouvement. " T'es sûr que tu...? " tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

" Oh, la ferme, je sais ce que je fais. " répondit le plus âgé sans même tourner la tête vers elle. Jean et Eren échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête avec conviction.

" A vos marques... " commença Jean. " Prêts... " Ils fléchirent tous les genoux d'un même mouvement, attentifs au départ. " Partez ! "

Jean s'élança en trombe, slalomant habillement entre les patineurs inexpérimentés. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la première moitié de la piste et de prendre le virage sans même ralentir. Hanji le suivait de près, cependant ; elle semblait s'amuser comme une gamine. Eren voulut s'élancer à leurs côtés mais quelque chose retint ses pieds malgré lui et il tomba en avant, se rattrapant sur ses mains comme il le pouvait. Il releva la tête alors que le brun le dépassait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevant en un sourire imperceptible. " Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, gamin. " souffla-t-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Eren le dévisagea, incrédule. Il venait de lui faire un croche-pied, il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il n'avait toujours pas bougé que Jean achevait déjà son premier tour, talonné par Hanji. Ils passèrent près de lui et Jean se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il patina de dos quelques instants, fusillant son ami du regard. " T'es sérieux, Jäger ? Bouge-toi putain ! " Puis il se retourna et continua sa course.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Eren avant de se remettre sur pieds, et déjà le brun arrivait à la fin de son premier tour lui aussi. Le voyant se diriger vers lui, Eren se fit la réflexion qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un débutant. Il n'était pas rapide, certes, mais ses mouvements étaient suffisamment assurés pour qu'il se déplace sans que ses jambes ne tremblent ou quoi que ce soit. Et cet air blasé qui ne quittait pas son visage lui donnait une impression d'aisance supplémentaire. Il esquivait un peu maladroitement les autres patineurs, cela dit. Mais bon, son regard un peu perdu, quand il ne savait pas trop comment contourner quelqu'un, ne lui donnait l'air que plus... _Hey. Bouge, il va te dépasser, abruti._

L'adolescent se gifla intérieurement, et piqua la pointe de sa lame droite dans la glace pour prendre appui avant de s'élancer vers l'avant. Il rattrapa rapidement son retard, évitant les couples qui se tenaient la main et les enfants qui tombaient avec autant de facilité que Jean. Il atteignit le premier virage, dans lequel il croisa habilement ses patins, un pied par dessus l'autre, pour ne pas perdre en vitesse. Le vent soulevait agréablement les mèches châtains qui tombaient sur son front. Il voyait de loin Jean et Hanji qui se battaient pour la première place, entamant leur dernier tour. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remonter au niveau de l'inconnu qui continuait d'avancer comme s'il n'était en rien mêlé à tout ça. Quand Eren arriva à ses côtés, ils en étaient tous les deux à la fin de leur deuxième tour.

Eren tourna la tête vers lui quand il le dépassa, et son regard se fit accrocher par les deux iris saphir qui le scrutaient avec amusement. Il ne remarqua qu'après coup qu'il n'y avait pas que son regard qui s'était fait accrocher. L'inconnu avait agrippé sa main, gelée d'être tombé à deux reprises sur la glace, et se laissait tirer presque paresseusement. Eren remarqua que sa paume était chaude contre la sienne. Il remarqua aussi que sa main libre était gantée. Avait-il retiré son gant exprès ? _Exprès pour quoi, idiot ? Il fait ça juste pour te déstabiliser._ L'adolescent fusilla son aîné du regard. " Vous trichez ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et ricana, sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. " Je triche pas, t'es libre de me lâcher. " Une petite fille passa en riant sous les mains jointes, à contre sens. Ils arrivaient à la fin de leur dernier tour. C'était vrai, il était libre de le lâcher, après tout. _Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Eren ?_ Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se débarrasser de l'inconnu et d'accélérer jusqu'à Jean, adossé à la rambarde aux côté d'Hanji, essoufflé. Eren voyait d'ici son regard qui lui criait _Si on perd à cause de toi, tu vas le regretter_. " Je ne fais que profiter de mon avantage. " ajouta le brun.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de lâcher sa main et de le laisser derrière lui. _Pas compliqué._ " Quel avantage ? " s'entendit-il demander malgré tout, d'une voix irritée. Le brun le regarda d'un air moqueur, tira sur sa main pour se rapprocher de lui. " Ta naïveté, gamin. " murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de le lâcher.

Quelque chose se glissa furtivement dans la poche arrière de son jean et exerça une pression sur son postérieur. Furtivement, et indécemment. Eren sursauta et se retourna vivement, les joues brûlantes. Pas _quelque chose_ , la main de l'inconnu. Qui avait profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour le doubler avec un sourire malicieux. _Je rêve..._

Quand Eren voulut se retourner pour se remettre à avancer normalement, il heurta la poitrine d'un grand blond aux larges épaules qui avançait sur la glace avec la maladresse d'un enfant. " Oh, pardon. " s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire gêné. L'adolescent resta interdit quelques secondes. L'homme tenait la main d'une petite fille qui le tirait vers la piste en souriant. Il marchait plus qu'il ne glissait sur la glace, faisait de tout petits pas, et agitait aveuglément son bras libre sur le côté pour tenter de conserver son équilibre. " Petra, chérie, je préférerais retourner près du bord, tu sais... " Mais la gamine continuait de sourire en agrippant la main de son père, qui se bornait à ne plus avancer, les jambes tremblantes.

Eren soupira et entreprit de les dépasser. Mais c'était plus ou moins inutile, finalement. L'inconnu était déjà adossé nonchalamment entre Hanji et Jean et le regardait, un sourire en coin s'étirant lentement sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent s'avança vers eux sans se presser – ça n'avait plus d'intérêt -, évitant soigneusement le regard accusateur de son ami. " Et bien, et bien... " commença le brun. Eren se planta devant lui, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, accusateurs. " Vous avez triché. "

Le brun laissa échapper un rire. Eren ne s'attendait pas à entendre un tel homme rire un jour. C'était un son... Déstabilisant. Agréablement déstabilisant. " Je vois pas en quoi _j'ai_ triché, n'importe qui aurait pu te toucher le cul, gamin. " Le châtain ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Il s'en foutait carrément de dire ça à voix haute ? Eren rougit violemment. Jean secoua la tête, désespéré. _Irrécupérable, Jäger_ , pouvait-il l'entendre penser.

" Il semblerait qu'on ait gagné, alors ? " intervint Hanji d'une voix enjouée. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, et soupirèrent. Le brun s'était de nouveau paré de son air indifférent, et leva mollement sa paume de main. Hanji y tapa la sienne en sautillant sur ses patins.

" Ouais, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, c'est surtout Eren qui a perdu... " marmonna Jean. L'interpellé soupira une nouvelle fois. Il allait en entendre parler toute la semaine, de cette défaite. Il baissa la tête, frustré. Il s'en voulait d'être à ce point stupide pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Des patins apparurent dans son champ de vision, et il releva les yeux. Le brun se tenait devant lui et le toisait avec détachement. Il y avait un infime – vraiment, infime – sentiment de satisfaction à le voir lever légèrement le menton vers lui pour croiser son regard.

" Dans ce cas, reviens demain pour ta revanche, _Eren_. " souffla-t-il, accentuant chaque syllabe de son prénom. Eren en frissonna. Ou peut être pas. Il avait peut être simplement froid car, sous sa parka, son tee-shirt était toujours humide de la neige avec laquelle Jean l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt. " Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je patinerai différemment demain ? "

" Qui a dit qu'on allait patiner ? " lâcha-t-il avant se diriger vers la sortie, suivi d'Hanji qui, une fois de l'autre côté des rambardes, adressa un signe de la main amical aux deux garçons. Que voulait-il dire par ça ?

Eren les observa s'éloigner en silence. L'observa s'éloigner, en fait. Il ne regardait pas Hanji, se yeux ne voulaient pas se détacher de l'inconnu. Puis, Jean et lui se retrouvèrent seuls, accoudés sur le côté de la piste. Jean le dévisageait, partagé entre l'énervement et l'envie d'éclater de rire. Que venait-il de se passer ? Eren ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Lui aussi avait envie de rire, d'un autre côté. C'était tellement imprévisible. Jean haussa les épaules, asséna un coup de poing amical sur le dessus du crâne du châtain, et se fraya de nouveau un chemin parmi les patineurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marco et Annie le rejoignaient, suivis d'Armin et Sasha. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant Eren qui se frottait la tête, de la neige s'élevant sous les lames de ses patins. " Ça va ? " s'enquît-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Imitant Jean, Eren haussa les épaules à son tour. L'adolescente leva un sourcil inquisiteur. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle. C'était une bonne question. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la réponse.

" Rien de particulier. " Question banale, réponse banale. Sasha laissa échapper un rire amusé et, se poussant contre la rambarde, commença à glisser en arrière. " Alors pourquoi tu souris, Eren ? " ajouta-t-elle. Elle lui asséna un clin d'œil complice. Eren se mordit la lèvre. _C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu souris ?_

Il avait peut être simplement hâte d'être à demain.


End file.
